First Moon
by RCCB
Summary: I've known from the start that I wasn't the only supernatural thing in this world. I promise I have never been afraid of the new moon. Thought what I found out tonight might make me afraid of it or make it more interesting.


**Hey everyone this is a one shot crossover that I wrote in an hour. I know it's not very good but if I get reviews it will turn into a full story.**

* * *

**First Moon**

_I was out in the garden with my headphones in and the music turned up as loud as I can stand it. The moon is full for the first time since we moved here. I wasn't allowed to leave the grounds with the pack since I had to sneak out last night with grandma and grandpa to go hunting. But that doesn't mean I can't enjoy the outdoors. It's so nice to be somewhere warm like California after growing up in Alaska. The song I happened to be dancing to is who's afraid of the big bad wolf, very ironic if you ask me._  
Ryanne  
_I jumped at the sound of my name being called. I turned around to find Isaac standing a short ways away. I hadn't heard him approach since my music was so loud. I pulled my head phones off and let them hang around my neck._  
God Isaac are you trying to give me a heart attack.  
No I just came to warn you.  
Warn me about what?  
That you shouldn't be out after dark tonight.  
Well it's not dark yet the sun is just setting. And why shouldn't I be out here after dark.  
Tonight it the full moon.  
I'm not afraid of the full moon.  
Well you should be. Things come out during to full moon.  
But I have no reason to be afraid.  
Please stay in, for me please.  
I'll promise to stay in if you show me why I should be afraid. If you can't show me I can't make any promises.  
Fine but you can't tell anyone.  
Oh trust me I'm good at keeping secrets.  
_Isaac turned his back to me and then slowly turned back around to face me. He was now covered in fur with yellow eyes and sharp teeth and claws. I couldn't help but smile.  
_Figlio Della Luna  
What?  
You're a child of the moon.  
You don't seem the least bit afraid of me.  
I'm not I don't have a reason to be afraid of you.  
Why's that?  
Well since you seem to be good with secrets too I'll show you. Wait here.  
_I stepped into the shadows with my back to him is used my vampire speed to strip and then phase into my light russet wolf. Then I walked up to Isaac and nuzzled my head against his hand and then walked back to the shadows and phased back.  
_Maybe you don't need to be afraid but I still want you to promise me that you will stay inside and what the hell are you.  
Well Figlio Della Luna I am a spirit warrior of the Quileute Indian tribe. See I have known since the day I met you that you are not human. I just wasn't exactly sure what you were.  
How much more do you know?  
That like me you are much different from your ancestors.  
Ryanne  
_I looked up to see my grandfather standing down the garden path from us.  
_Yes Edward  
Come here a moment.  
_I walked over to him and I could tell by the look on his face that he was upset by what I was doing.  
_Grandpa don't worry it's alright I have only told him about the wolves and he is a child of the moon. He won't tell our secret.  
Make sure you tell him how important it is that he doesn't tell anything.  
I will I promise and we can both keep an eye on him by reading his mind.  
_He nodded and I walked back to Isaac_.  
Are you in trouble?  
No it's alright. As I was saying I know how different you are from the others.  
What do you mean by that?  
Well Figlio Della Luna I know you aren't like them because you don't eat humans.  
No I don't. Do spirit warriors?  
No but I'm not just a shape shifter. I am also part vampire, but the vampires I come from are different than most. They don't hunt humans we hunt animals such as deer and bears. But never wolves, because harming wolves is against the shape shifter's laws.  
So there are wolves and vampires.  
Yes, but you must never tell anyone about us. Just as I will tell no one about you. It would put all of us in great danger. You pack would be destroyed.  
So do you have a pack as well?  
Yes. I am the second alpha of my pack.  
I could tell he didn't understand what I meant.  
I'm like the beta of my pack. We don't really have beta we just have different alpha levels.  
Oh see everyone in my pack that isn't the alpha is a beta.  
Really we have an alpha and then a second and third alpha and then the rest of the pack is just under us.  
So what do you call a group of vampires?  
A coven.  
Do they have leaders?  
Most do but we also have what would be called a royal family. They enforce our laws and would be the ones to destroy us of our secret got out.  
They don't sound pleasant.  
They aren't.  
_A howl sounded in the distance, I could tell from here that it was my dad._  
I have to go my pack is coming and I don't want to have to phase they will know I told you if I do.  
How?  
As wolves we can see everything in each other's minds. We can't hide anything. It's part of what makes us so close. But one more thing before I go. The alpha you start with isn't always the alpha you are meant to be with. Please keep that in mind.  
I will and promise me that you will stay in tonight.  
I will.

_As I headed back into the dorms I thought about what happened tonight. I knew from the exact moment that I laid eyes on Isaac that he wasn't human. There was something deep down inside me that I didn't need to be afraid of him. Over the last month I have thought a lot as to what he was. I was slowly starting to put things together and not it all finally fit. Whether he will truly understand what I am I will probably never know but I will understand him. But I promise myself that I won't let him to continue to think that Derek is his alpha I can tell just by watching them that Scott is his true alpha. _


End file.
